The bats of this invention can be used in a game that is substantially similar to conventional baseball. However, the participants in the game contemplated by the present invention are less likely to be seriously injured and property is less likely to be damaged when struck by the bat. The bat is preferably used in conjunction with softer and lighter balls, such as those disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 4,261,565.
Baseball bats having a relatively hard form, typically made of solid wood or hollow metal, have been used for years. A need for a potentially less dangerous bat has long been recognized by the sporting industry. Attempts have been made to satisfy this need by, for example, forming bats of hollow blow-molded plastic. While these lightweight bats have been used, they generally do not perform in a manner that is substantially similar to conventional bats, for example, they are generally not useful for hitting balls which have aerodynamic properties similar to those of conventional baseballs.
Softer, less dangerous bats that perform in a manner substantially similar to conventional baseball bats would benefit the sporting public for the following reasons:
1. handicapped children and children at younger ages could enjoy a game substantially similar to baseball;
2. the game could be played with a reduced danger of injury to the participants;
3. the technical skills used to play baseball could be developed by young people;
4. the skills could be learned and applied in confined spaces such as smaller playing fields, yards, and gymnasiums; and
5. property with which the bat comes into contact, e.g., gymnasium floors and bleachers, would be less likely to be damaged by such contact.
Conventional bats, as referred to herein, are generally those which are typically used in the games of baseball (hardball) and softball, e.g., bats made of wood or aluminum. The bats of this invention would be of particular benefit to young children who have not yet developed the strength required to firmly hold a bat during a swing, who often have a greater tendency to be in a position near someone swinging a bat, and who are generally more susceptible to serious injury when struck by a bat.
The bats in accordance with this invention are preferably used with lighter and softer balls in a game in which the participants are less likely to be seriously injured than in a conventional baseball or softball game and the bats perform substantially similarly to conventional bats although they are not intended to replace conventional bats.